Just Ask Already!
by A MidNight Lover
Summary: Atanta is starting to want a boyfriend really bad, so almost every guy is asking her out, but she is rejecting them for one guy... Archie. Will Archie pick up is couage to ask Atlanta out? Or will someone else beat hiim to it? AxA
1. Just My Luck

You voted! You won this story! WOOOOOO enjoy!

* * *

**XxON THE BALCONYxX**

Archie was sitting on a chair looking at the stars. Atlanta and Theresa was bringing out some food for their BBQ. Herry was starting the grill with some difficulties, Odie was on his laptop getting a certain suprise ready for the whole gang, Jay was heading to Archie to have some guy talk, meanwhile Neil was near the balcony's door getting inpatient.

"When will tea be ready!" Neil wined

"As soon as this grill works." Herry said still trying to start it up

"Let me do it!" Neil said heading towards Herry

"No! This is a big mans job." Herry said now about to hit the grill, but Neil was already at the grill stopping Herry

"Leave it to me." Neil smiled

"Good luck..." Herry grumbled. Neil then turned one of the grills knobs and it started working.

"Neil... did you light a match to start the grill?" Odie asked with wide eyes

"No, why?" Neil asked

"You need a match to start the grill." Archie said slowly

Neil just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. "Okay... um, Herry, here is the meat..." Theresa said

Atlanta then joined Theresa.

"And it is done!" Odie said

"Show us!" Atlanta cheered

Odie then clicked on some buttons and bright lights appeared on the balcony. They read, 'No matter what, we will always be there for each other.'

"That is wounderful Odie." Theresa said smiling

"Yeah little buddy." Herry said still looking at the lights

After a while Neil could smell a burning smell, "Um guys."

"Not now Neil." Atlanta said

Neil then looked at the grill and shrieked and ran to the grill, the meat was on fire

"Why is Neil screaming?" Archie asked still looking at the lights

"Probably broke a nail..." Herry said, while Neil ran inside to get the fire extinguisher

"Yeah... he just went inside, I'd say he did brake a nail." Atlanta said still looking at the lights

Neil than came back and ran to the grill, now the fire was bigger than before.

"I am a true genesis..." Odie said looking at his work

Neil was now fighting the fire, but some of the fire landed on his shirt. Again he screamed

"Neil, it's only a nail..." Theresa said still looking at the stars not seeing Neil rolling on the ground

"You know Odie, this is awesome." Jay said

Neil now had the fire off his shirt and then ran to the fire and some sparks touched his skin and his hair, this time he yelled, "Guys!"

"Not know!" Archie yelled

"Just wait till we are finished." Jay said

Neil then finally defeated the fire...

"Okay, now what is it?" Atlanta said turning around along with the others, only to see Neil with an empty fire extinguisher, burnt patches on his shirt, holes in his pants, and black blobs in his hair... and on his face, a few little black parts and a big frown

"What happened?" Jay asked

"Oh while you guys where looking at the lights, there was a fire!" Neil yelled then headed inside

"Let's check the food." Herry said

"I already did! They are perfect!" Neil yelled

Everyone then looked at the food and sure enough, they didn't have a single burnt part, "He really is lucky... none of the food got burnt." Theresa said

"You're welcome!" Neil yelled now in his room...

"What a hero..." Atlanta said

"Dinner is ready!" Herry yelled

"I'm not having dinner!" Neil yelled

Everyone, besides Neil, sat down and eat their food. Theresa and Atlanta where in a separate area from the guys.

"You know what I've been thinking?" Atlanta asked

"That you like Archie." Theresa joked

"No!" Atlanta yelled, "Well, maybe, I have been thinking of going out with someone... and to be in a relationship."

"Believe me, you will." Theresa said then smiled, "With Archie."

Atlanta couldn't help but laugh and Theresa joined in.

**Xx SAME PLACE, BUT WHEN THERESA AND ATLANTA STARTED TALKING xX**

"Cronus is so finished, he have him cornered." Archie said smiling

"No!" Atlanta yelled

All the guys snickered and Herry said, "Who wants some more food?"

"Me please." Odie said, Herry then grabbed Odie's plate and walked off

"Here is a joke." Archie said to break the long silence

"Back!" Herry said

Both Atlanta and Theresa laughed

"I didn't even tell the joke..." Archie said

"What are they even talking about?" Jay asked

"No idea." Herry said with a mouthful of food.

**XxMEANWHILExX**

Neil finished his shower and was already changed, "My hair could have burned..." Neil mumbled

"No!" Atlanta yelled

"What is wrong? Is Cronus there?" Neil asked himself

After a while, he heard Theresa and Atlanta laugh

"No he isn't..." Neil said walking out of the shower

"I need a nice long walk..." Neil said, so he picked up a note and wrote, 'I'm going for a walk, be back soon.' and put it on the fridge and put it in a clip magnet.

As Neil headed out, he forgot his PMR. Once when Neil closed the door a huge breeze came in and the clip lost the note, the note then flew under the table.

Neil was now at the park, "Stupid fire..."

"Neil, what happened... a little fire accident..." Cronus said

"Cronus!" Neil yelled and put his hand in his pocket, "and no PMR... not a good combo..."

Cronus then laughed and said, "One hero... I think that is a fair deal... Argon!"

"Okay so there is an angry god and there is no PMR... and a giant..." Neil began, "I don't think so..."

"Attack!" Cronus yelled

Argon then ran to Neil and Neil then walked the other way and said, "What am I going to do..." Neil then saw a large rock and walked over it... but Argon tripped over the rock and fell. Neil turned around and saw Argon and said, "What happened?"

"Ugh, I'll just fight you myself." Cronus said

Neil then saw a tree branch and picked it up threw it at Cronus who fell, "Yeah, just leave..." Neil sighed

Cronus then left with Argon.

"That was easy..." Neil said and turned around and fell in the pond that was in the park. "That was just so unfair..." Neil then got up and walked to the gate, only to fall in mud, "Are you kidding me!" then he stood up and headed to the gate again... and then fell in a patch on leaves, twigs, and dirt... "This is just unfair..."

Neil then made it to back to Brownstone and walked in, "What happened?" Atlanta asked

"Oh I just went on a walk and had a fight with Cronus and Argon... which was easy... then I fell in a pond, mud, and a patch of leaves, twigs and dirt!" Neil yelled heading to the shower

"Okay..." Atlanta said

Half an hour later Neil was back and Herry said, "You know, at first we thought you were in bed... but you were fighting Cronus!"

"I left a note!" Neil yelled and then saw the note on the ground, "Never mind..." then he headed to bed

"Okay so we better head to bed..." Theresa said walking upstairs.

"Good idea." Atlanta said

Theresa and Atlanta then made it to Atlanta's room and Theresa asked, "So, how are you going to show that you are interested in dating?"

"By telling people?" Atlanta said

"Why not just let it slip in a few times in a conversation." Theresa suggested

"I guess that would be better." Atlanta said

"Well, I shall go to bed now." Theresa said walking out

"Good-night." Atlanta said

"Good-night." Theresa smiled

* * *

And that is the very first chapter! Tell me what you think!


	2. Say What?

Here is the new chapter!

* * *

**XxAT SCHOOLxX**

"Hey, Atlanta!" Theresa yelled running to Atlanta's locker

"Hey Theresa." Atlanta said closing her locker

"Guess what!" Theresa cheered

"What?" Atlanta asked getting excited

Theresa breathed in and said, "You know, Andrew from Science? You know, the hotie."

"The hottie above all the hotties?" Atlanta asked

"Yes! He heard the word that you are wanting to date, and he wants to date you!" Theresa yelled as Jay, Archie and Herry where walking up behind her

"You mean, Andrew wants to date me!" Atlanta yelled with a giant smile

"What?" Archie asked trying to hide the fact that he is a bit hurt

"Atlanta said that..." Herry began

"I heard what she said." Archie said crossing his arms

"Let's talk to him." Theresa said smiling and grabbing Atlanta's hand and running off

"Since when did Atlanta want to date?" Herry asked scratching his head

"I don't know..." Archie said

"You know, I did hear some people talk about Atlanta wanting to date, but I didn't think it was our Atlanta." Jay informed

"What!" Archie yelled, "There is no other Atlanta in this school!"

"My bad." Jay mumbled

"Now Atlanta is going to date some guy that isn't good enough for her." Archie complained

"Arch, calm done, it isn't the end of the world." Herry said

"Yeah, yeah.." Archie said walking off

**XxMEANWHILExX**

"Theresa, I don't want to date Andrew..." Atlanta said

"I know." Theresa said smiling

"What? What are you doing?" Atlanta asked

"Well, you want to be with Archie, he will ask you out anytime soon." Theresa said happily

"And you know this how?" Atlanta said crossing her arms and raised an eyebrow

"Well, if you pretend to date Andrew, and tell Archie all about it, he will break and ask you out." Theresa informed

"So Andrew doesn't want to date me?" Atlanta asked uncrossing her ams

"He did, he asked me if you would like to date him, and I said no." Theresa said turning around

"You what!" Atlanta yelled

Theresa turned around and said, "Well, you don't want him, you want Archie, that is how I thought of the plan."

"You are so dead if this doesn't work..." Atlanta said

Theresa rolled her eyes and said, "Come on. Math starts soon."

Atlanta and Theresa then ran to their math class just in time. "About time." Their teacher mumbled

"Why does she want to give us detention..." Atlanta whispered

"No idea..." Thersa agreed

"Todayy we are going to..." the teacher began until Janitor Seuz walked in, "What od you want?"

"Mrs Hera wants to talk to Theresa and Atlanta." Seuz said

"Atlanta, Theresa, go." The teacher ordered

Theresa and Atlanta walked out and whispered, "Thanks Zues."

They headed to Hera's office, their they saw the others. "What's up?" Atlanta asked

"Cronus." Hera said

"We are on it!" Theresa yelled running off with the others

Hera waited a while and then they all come back, Jay coughed a couple of times and asked, "Um, where are we going?"

Hera smiled and said, "The park."

"Thank you!" Neil yelled

"Whatever..." Odie mumbled

**XxIN THE CARxX**

"So, when is your date with Andrew?" Archie asked Atlanta

"What? Oh right... um, tomorrow." Atlanta said

"Really." Archie said through his teeth

"Yeah... do you have something to say?" Atlanta asked hopefully

"No, no..." Archie looking away

Atlanta looked at Theresa and raised an eyebrow and mouth, 'Well?'

Theresa shugged and thought hard. _If it where me, I guess I wouldn't say anything to Jay at first... I guess I would do what Archie is doing_, Theresa then looked at Atlanta said mouthed, 'Give it time,'

Atlanta then thought, _Please hurry Archie, I don't want to keep this act up forever..._

"How much longer?" Odie asked

"Not much long little buddy." Herry said

Neil then shrieked loudly

"What is it?" Jay yelled

"I have... I have..." Neil began

"You have what?" Archie asked

"I have a miss placed hair!" Neil yelled

Everyone just laughed

"It's not funny guys!" Neil cried

"We are here!" Herry yelled

"About time." Odie mumbled

"Yes, about time." Cronus said coming out of the shadows

* * *

That is all, enjoy. Just so you all know, Friday nights I will, should, update... Sorry about the long wait, I have just been so busy... anywho, RxR


	3. This Makes No Sense

So sorry about the wait! Please forgive me!

* * *

**At the Park**

"Really Cronus, really?" Atlanta asked Cronus ready to fight

"Why, Atlanta, of cause." Cronus said looking right into Atlanta's eyes

"Why are you here?" Jay demanded

"Oh Jay, that is a silly question..." Cronus said walking up to them and leaned over to Atlanta

Archie didnt like the way Cronus was standing next to Atlanta and stood infront of her, "Silly or now, why. Are. You. Here." Archie said with a hiss in his voice

Cronus then just glanced at Archie and stepped away and said, "If I said, you will try to stop me."

"That is kinda the reason why we are here." Neil pointed out

Cronus only frowned and said, "I don't think you should ask why _I'm_ here..." Cronus said looking at Theresa

"What do you mean?" Theresa asked stepping back

"After all, I get what I want... with a little help." Cronus said snapping his fingers, there, four giants, two Sirens and a vampire walked about from behind trees.

The vampire headed to Herry, "Herry." the vampire sounded

"Sybaris!" Herry shouted, "I thought Hera killed you?"

Sybaris laughed and said, "That was just a scratch." than walked towards Herry whom was walking backwards

All the Heros walked backwards forgetting that Cronus was behind them

Cronus then walked up behind Theresa and Atlanta and took a lock of hair from each. They both felt this and turned around to see what happened, they saw that Cronus had a lock for hair from both of them. They looked at each other then looked back at Cronus

Cronus laughed and left through his portal, they turned around and both Theresa and Atlanta decided to just poke the so called 'monsters'. As they walked forward, the guys were confused and watched. Once then they just lightly touched the creatures, they vanished

"What?" Neil asked

"What was the point of that?" Herry asked turning around to face Cronus and was shocked to see he wasn't there

"Cronus?" Odie asked

"He left." Theresa said

"Why did he leave? And with nothing?" Jay asked

"He did leave with something..." Atlanta said looking at Theresa and then at Archie, "He took a lock of Theresa and my hair."

"A lock of... hair?" Neil wounded

"That is weird..." Archie said

"Your telling me..." Atlanta said

"I just want to speak to Persephone." Theresa said jumping in, "About what happened..."

**XxAT OLYMPUS HIGHxX**

They finally made it back to school and Herry parked the car.

"I believe everyone should be in their classes." Odie said looking at his watch

"Hope so." Archie said walking to the doors.

When they walked in, and saw no one in the halls, "I'll head to Persephone... maybe she can help."

"I'll join Theresa." Atlanta said

"We will call you when we are ready." Theresa said waving.

"Alright..." Jay said than walked off with the guys

"Can they still hear us?" Atlanta said still waving and smiling

"No." Theresa said turning around walking

"Now... why didn't Archie ask?" Atlanta asked

"Think of it this way... what if it was Archie who was dating... would you be asking right away. Theresa said smiling

Atlanta thought it over and sighed, "Fine... he better act soon or else..."

The two started laughing when they accidentally bumped into someone, "Sorry!" both girls yelled

The girl looked up and said, "Attention la prochaine fois."

Atlanta and Theresa both looked at each other, Atlanta asked, "What did she say?"

"I think it is french..." Theresa said

"What did she say?" Atlanta asked

"I don't know... but I will ask." Theresa said now looking at the girl and asked, "Je suis désolé, qu'avez-vous dit?"

"je l'ai dit attention la prochaine fois." she repeated

"I think she said, 'I'm sorry, please forgive me...'" Theresa said

"Tell her it's okay... but we gotta go." Atlanta said

"Je porte mes cornichons à mon école, me manger." Theresa said quickly and walked by the girl who had a confused look on her.

"What's with her?" Atlanta asked

"I think I said something about my lips and floors..." Theresa spoke

Atlanta laughed and than ran with Theresa to Persephone's dorm. They made it to the Janitors door and Atlanta was about to take out her amlet until someone called her name, "Who was that?" she asked Theresa

"Oh no... Andrew." Theresa said quickly

"Oh boy..." Atlanta panicked and turned around, "Hey Andrew..."

"So Atlanta... wanna go out?" He asked

"Didn't Theresa tell you?" Atlanta asked giving her sweetest look

"Oh, tell me what?" Andrew asked leaning closer to her

"That," Atlanta began still smiling, "I'm not interested in you."

"Burn." Theresa laughed

Andrew backed away and said, "Big mistake." then walked off

"Now, time for Persephone." Theresa said while Atlanta was about to take out her amlet again until someone called her name

"What?" Atlanta asked looking up, "Oh boy... that French girl." Atlanta muttered

"What do you want?" Atlanta asked

"I'm here to ask you who was that boy you talked to?" she said

"Andrew." Atlanta quickly and the girl nodded and ran off

"Let's try again..." Theresa said

Atlanta was about to take out her amlet but again, someone called out her name, "Oh come on!"

"Um, where is the math class?" a guy around their age asked

"Down the hall to the left." Theresa said

When the boy left Atlanta quickly took out her amlet and put it in the key hole. Once it opened, they both ran in.

**XxMEANWHILExX**

"Why is Atlanta dating that jerk!" Archie yelled

"Chill out Archie. I give it two days tops." Neil said

"Yeah yeah... but since when did she want to date?" Archie asked

"Look, it is as confusing to you as it is to us." Herry said

"I can't believe what she said!" Andrew yelled

"Oh, what happening?" Odie wondered

"Let's find out." Jay said

"Oh we turned Jay into a rebel!" Neil spoke

"Whatever." Jay smiled

Once when they made their way to Andrew but made it seem like they were not paying attention, Andrew's friend asked, "She said what!"

"That's right!" Andrew said, "How could she say that!"

"How could Lisa say that!" his friend asked

"Beats me." Andrew

"I mean like, which girl wouldn't want to date you!" his friend said

"If she doesn't then maybe her friend will." Andrew wondered

"I don't think that is safe, I mean like, she might be taken by that Jay dude." his friend spoke

Neil tried his best not to laugh at Jay's expression

"I know, but maybe I can have both Theresa and Atlanta!" Andrew suggested

"I don't know man... I hear that Jay and Archie can fight... hard..." his friend said

"Still, isn't everything worth a shot?" Andrew asked

Neil and Odie could see that Archie and Jay their his fist tight, Jay because they were planing on asking and taking advantage of Theresa, Archie because he thought he knew that Andrew was dating Atlanta and planning on cheating on her. While, Neil, Herry and Odie couldn't pick to either choose that it was funny that they were getting jealous or that they should do something to Andrew for planning their plan against the girls.

"Well, keep on trying and you might have both!" his friend winked

Now the guys knew what to do, Jay tried his best not to yell

"Then I could two girlfriends... and Jay and Archie couldn't do anything about it." Andrew bragged, "Well, I gotta go... and put the plan into action... I think I saw them near the janitors closest."

Once when the two guys left, Archie growled, "How dear he! He has Atlanta already! and now he wants Theresa!"

"And he expects them to be okay with it!" Jay yelled

"Don't worry, I'm sure Atlanta will realise that he is a jerk and Theresa would never do anything to harm any of us, especially Atlanta." Herry calmed them down

"True..." Archie agreed

"Come on, let's get to class." Odie suggested

"Wait..." Archie spoke stopping in his tracks

"What?" Herry asked

"How come Andrew talked like he wasn't dating Atlanta?" Archie questioned

"Good question..." Odie mumbled

"Guys! We have a 911 emergency!" Theresa yelled running down the hall with Atlanta

* * *

Okay I am so sorry about the wait... but what do you think?

Also, here is what they said with the French part...

attention la prochaine fois - Watch out next time

Je suis désolé, qu'avez-vous dit - I'm sorry, what did you say

je l'ai dit attention la prochaine fois - I said be careful next time

Je porte mes cornichons à mon école, me manger - I wear my pickles in my school, eat me

Next chapter you will find out a lot of things... and remember... RxR


	4. chapter 4

So sorry about the wait! Please forgive me! I was busy with school and all that... I plan to update more often!

But first! I want to say that I will put some of my beloved stories up for adoption! Just tell me which one you want and I'll tell you if I plan one putting it up for adoption!

Here are some that are defernetly on for adoption:

My Gardian Fairy

Please Remember Me Updated

So please, if you want it, ask. Please!

* * *

**XxSCHOOLxX**

"What's wrong?" Jay asked

Theresa ran up to the guys and tried to catch her breath, "You see..." Atlanta said for Theresa, "we asked Persephone what she thought Cronus might be up to..."

"And she said that..." Theresa began, "he might... be hanging with us tomorrow? Is that okay?" Theresa asked as some people walked by

"What? Cronus wants to chill with us?" Neil asked

"I just said that because people were walking by..." Theresa said rolling her eyes, "Anyways, she said that he might be cloning us."

"Cloning?" Neil asked confused

"Yes, cloning, but the thing is, she was so worry that she just quickly said that he might be cloning us... that it seemed like she was hiding something..." Atlanta sighed

Theresa nodded her head and Jay said, "I'm sure if they have something to say, the will say it... I hope..."

**XxWITH CRONUSxX**

"Okay, so a string of hair, water, and a blood of a goat." Cronus checked off as he put these stuff into a dark bowl, "That is how you can get into someone's head and control them." Cronus grined evily

**XxWITH THE HEROSxX**

"Yes! School is finally over!" Herry cheered as they all were heading to the doors that lead outside

"School isn't over until we are out of the school." Atlanta said

"Well, soon school is finally over!" Herry cheered again

"Guys! You are needed!" Hermes yelled over Jay's PMR

"I don't think so." Theresa giggled and turned around to head to the gods and goddesses

"But, it was so close!" Herry wined

"But yet so far." Archie teased as he followed Atlanta

Once they made it to the gods and goddess, Neil spoke up, "Yo!"

"Hello, so Atlanta and Theresa, you said that Cronus took a string of hair from both of you?" Hera asked

"Yeah!" Atlanta and Theresa sighed angrily

"Do you know if he had a goat with him?" Apollo asked

"I don't think so?" both girls said more calmly

"We came to the conclution that he might be cloning you, or taking over your emotions..." Persphone sighed

"How could he!" both girls cried... with real tears

"We need to wait and see with what happens... boys, keep an eye on them please." Hera said and was shocked with what she saw, the guys were confused that the grils could be angry, calm and sad in one small conversation,

"Um, yeah sure..." Jay said still not taking his eyes from Theresa

**XxAT BROWNSTONExX**

"Hey, it is my turn in the shower!" Atlanta yelled angrily

"Just a sec! I won't be long!" Neil yelled

Atlanta started laughing and Archie walked by and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Neil is having a shower and I have been here for over an hour!" Atlanta laughed and started to cry

"Okay..." Archie said confused as he walked by

**XxWITH CRONUSxX**

"Okay, now let's see if I can control their bodies..." Cronus said to himself as he entered hovered above Theresa's body, and at that moment, Jay walked in, "Mhm, interesting..." Cronus mumbled

"What's interesting?" Jay asked

"Wait, can you hear me?" Cronus asked

"Yeah, what's wrong Theresa?" Jay asked

"Oh, um, just stuff." Cronus said and just noticed that Theresa was saying what he was saying

"Right, so how are you feeling?" Jay asked

"Exalent!" Theresa said smiling

"That's great!" Jay said smiling too

"Oh and Jay." Theresa said looking into Jay's eyes

"Yeah?" Jay asked

"Where is Atlanta?" Theresa asked

"Waiting for Neil to finish his shower." Jay said slightly upset but didn't show any emotion

"Cool." Theresa said running off to find Atlanta.

* * *

Okay I am so sorry about the short chapter! Please forgive me!


	5. The Last Chapter

Hey, here is this chapter

* * *

Theresa ran to find Atlanta, who was at the door to the bathroom, "Neil, if you don't open up now you will get it!" Atlanta spoke, pounding her fits on the door

"Atlanta?" Theresa questioned, running up to her

"Theresa." Atlanta replied, in a calmer, yet evil, voice.

"This is working perfectly!" Cronus spoke, clapping his hands as Atlanta and Theresa were doing the same

"Atlanta!" Archie's voice yelled out

"Coming!" Atlanta yelled back

Theresa and Atlanta both ran downstairs with a transparent Cronus behind them, "Hey Theresa… can I talk to Atlanta alone?" Archie asked in the kitchen

"Um, sorry can't…" Theresa spoke

"But you said…" Archie began

"She said no!" Atlanta snapped

Archie sighed and walked out of the kitchen mumbling, 'I knew this would backfire… I knew I shouldn't have trusted Theresa…'

"Okay let's see… what to do first… attack the world today? Or leave that for tomorrow… should I just find out where the gods are hiding?" Cronus depated, with Atlanta and Theresa doing the same, "First, I'll find their hide out… then I'll attack!"

"Theresa! Atlanta! We need to see the gods!" Jay called out

"Coming!" Both Theresa and Atlanta yelled out at the same time

The girls ran to Herry's truck and jumped in, "Why are you two so eager to see the gods?" Herry questioned, climbing into the truck

Atlanta and Theresa looked at each other than to the guys, "We just don't want to be controlled." Atlanta said, looking around the truck, not making eye contact

"Yeah, that's it." Theresa agreed, nodding and smiling, looking out of the front window

"Let's just so… I haven't completed everything I need to do in the shower." Neil spoke with his hair still wet

"What do you do in the shower?" Odie asked, and the truck began to reverse out of the driveway

"First I need to…" Neil began while everyone else sighed

Once when they arrived to New Olympia High, Neil finished with, "And that's it."

"You do fifty-five things in the shower?" Odie asked, with his jaw wide open

"Why did we stop?" Atlanta asked, noticing everyone was jumping out of the truck

"Because… we are at New Olympia High… the god's hideout…" Archie spoke, eyeing the girls off

"Oh…" Atlanta sounded, jumping out as Theresa began to laugh… in an evil tone

"Why are you laughing… you sound like Cronus." Herry questioned, locking the truck

"No reason." Theresa smiled

As the young heroes entered the building, Cronus suddenly dissappeared, causing Atlanta and Theresa to stop walking, "Huh? Why are we here?" Theresa asked

"To see the gods…" Jay started, looking at Theresa concerned

"Okay… but how come one second I was pounding on the bathroom door telling Neil off and then I am suddenly here?" Atlanta asked looking around

"Atlanta, can you please answer this question?" Archie asked, beginning to understand what was going on

"Sure…" Atlanta spoke, not sure what was going on

"In Herry's truck, Neil told us his list of things he does in the shower… how many steps were there?" Archie asked, looking closely

"Um… ten?" Atlanta questioned

Odie, Jay and Archie gasped as soon as they realised what happened, Neil shook his head and said, "No, fifty-five. Gosh, we just talked about it… wait a second… oh no…" Neil then realised what happened

"What… you mean, you fazed out of the conversation! No fair!" Harry pouted

"Herry… Cronus was controlling them! He now knows where the gods are!" Jay shouted, with fear dripping from his voice

"Hurry, tell the gods what happened." Odie suggest running off to tell the god's what happened with the others right behind him.

When they made it, the earth began to shake, "Hurry, we're running out of time!" Theresa shouted as Jay tried to force his pendant to the key hole

After half a second, the door opened and everyone rushed inside slaming the door behind them and running into the blue, glowing light

"What's the matter?" Hera questioned, with no fear on her face

"Cronus, he took over the girl's body… he now knows where you all are hiding!" Jay explained, while shouting

Hera's eyes popped open, as if they were about the fall out off her face, "Hurry, we must tell the others." Running down to tell Hermes what happened, Hera ordered the young heroes what to do, "You guys stay and fight, but you two follow me."

Theresa and Atlanta began to follow Hera as they walked through a portal, "Where will this go?" Theresa asked, examining the green and white portal

"This will take you back to where this all began." Hera spoke, as they heard the guys scream in pain, "Hurry, before Cronus comes here. And before I forget… don't wait! Ask straight away!"

Theresa and Atlanta looked at each other and ran inside the portal

The girls opened their eyes and saw Harry trying to start the grill, "When will tea be ready?" Neil's wined

"Wait… why are we here… I thought it was when Cronus took a lock of our hair…" Theresa mumbled

Atlanta nodded as she saw Neil taking over with starting the grill's fire, "What if, when Neil left when he fought Cronus by himself started this?"

Theresa nodded her head and heard Odie say, "And's it's all done!"

"Wait… When Odie said that… there was a fire..." Theresa said, thinking the events over

"What is it!" Atlanta said as she said before walking over to Odie slowly, "What do we do?"

Theresa began to think things over and then said, "Wait… let's check the fire from the grill… it doesn't seem right." Theresa said, pointing over to the fire

Herry began to check everything and noticed that there was an unused flammable oil still in the grill, "Everyone! Prepare for a huge fire!" Herry yelled backing away

The fire began to grow big, "Neil, go get a fire extinguisher." Jay ordered

Neil nodded his head and came back with a full fire extinguisher, the fire was over and everyone was safe, "Good thing you said that Theresa… did you have a vision?" Herry questioned

"You could say that…" Theresa said, looking at Atlanta who tried her best not to laugh

"Okay… the food is non-eatable…" Herry sighed… having to throw out the food

Once when they were left alone, Theresa whispered to Atlanta, "Wait… Hera said, 'don't wait, ask straight away'."

"Why are you saying wait all the time?" Atlanta questioned

"I don't know…" Theresa mumbled, "Hold on! What if she ment you. What if you had to ask Archie yourself to date… not sending the message across."

Atlanta widened her eyes, "No… it couldn't be that… could it?"

Theresa didn't say anything back, but called out for Archie, "Archie! Come here quick!"

Atlanta glared at Theresa, "You are dead."

Archie began to talk, "Why is Theresa dead?" This made Atlanta jump out of her skin

"Look, I gotta go. You two talk." Theresa said, walking away, "You know what I mean Atlanta."

"What does Theresa mean?" Archie asked

"Let's just say that… I was going to spread the word that I wanted to… date…" Atlanta admitted

Archie was taken back by what Atlanta just said, "You… Atlanta… want's to date someone."

"Not just someone…" Atlanta spoke, "I know who I want to date."

"Who?" Archie asked, preparing himself for the hurt that was about to come

Atlanta sighed and said, "Well… this person is… right in front of me…" Atlanta blushed a deep red as she turned her head away

Archie smiled and said, "I would love to date you Atlanta."

Atlanta looked up and spoke, "Really?"

Archie nodded his head as they began to walk inside. As they opened the door, they saw Theresa fall on the ground, "Told you." Was all she said before she ran off

"Did you ask Theresa something?" Atlanta asked

"Yeah… I asked her if you liked me…" Archie spoke, blushing a little

Atlanta began to speak, "So that's how she knew you would as me out if I spread the word out… but of cause that caused Andrew wanting to ask me out… but then again…"

"Huh?" Archie questioned looking at Atlanta

Atlanta just smiled and said, "Forget I said anything… come on… let's go downstairs and eat tea."

Archie shook his head and smiled, the two walked down stairs, smiling

* * *

And that is the end. The final chapter.

There was going to be more, but it has been so long that I forgot what the other chapters where about... sorry


End file.
